Scaramouche
Scaramouche the Merciless is a robot assassin and henchman of Aku. Like all of Aku's henchmen, Scaramouche is tasked with killing Samurai Jack. Scaramouche appears in Dimensional Clash IX. Appearance Scaramouche is a tall humanoid robot wearing a straw hat, a purple longcoat, a belt, red heels, and a scarf. He wields a scimitar and a "tuning sword", the blade of which can split in two. His eyes are a solid cyan. Equipment & Abilities Equipment *Scaramouche carries multiple blades on his person, including a heavy scimitar and a special "tuning sword" that destroys objects on contact. *Scaramouche carries a "magic" flute. Abilities * Enhanced Speed and Agility: Scaramouche is remarkably agile. He was able to leap tall structures in a single bound, quickly dodge Jack's attacks, and massacred an entire village in only a day. * Musical Telekinesis: Using his "magic" flute, Scaramouche can levitate objects and create golems to fight opponents. When the flute is destroyed, he can continue to levitate objects by scatting, indicating this power comes from his voice and the flute merely amplifies his ability, since he only needs to control his sword through his voice. His power depends on his vocal chords, and he becomes helpless after Jack damages his neck, nullifying the ability. * Swordsmanship: Scaramouche is a master sword fighter, easily holding his own against even the experienced Jack. * Multilinguist: Scaramouche appears to understand French, as he taunts Jack with au revoir which is goodbye in the language. However, he sarcastically remarks it's French for "You're dead, babe." * Observant Analyst: Scaramouche is shown to be very observant as he's able to point out that Jack has changed his appearance a lot and he even noticed that the samurai doesn't have his sword anymore. Personality Despite Scaramouche's seemingly affable attitude to Jack, he is nevertheless a homicidal psychopath who massacred an entire town of innocent people in order to draw Jack's attention. Unlike other robots sent to kill Jack, Scaramouche is very boastful and talkative. Upon noticing that Jack was without his sword, he proceeded to mock him for it, to the point of calling Aku to boast that Jack had lost the weapon. He has a tendency to call anyone he meets as babe or baby, even his boss, Aku. He is also extremely arrogant, proclaiming himself as Aku's favorite assassin. It is unknown if Aku himself considers him as such. His arrogance ultimately proves to be his downfall, since he lets his guard down long enough for Jack to use his knife (which was imbued by Scaramouche's own magnetic force from his own knife) as a makeshift shrapnel grenade to cripple his neck (the source of his magic). In the face of death, he praises Jack's fighting skill, likely a weak attempt to talk his way out of his fate, before Jack cleaves him in half with his own sword. Pre-Clash Biography By the time Jack reaches the plume of smoke, he arrives at a ruined city, filled with rubble and the corpses of its dead citizens. Jack meets the robot assassin Scaramouche, who claims himself to be Aku's most favored assassin and remarks on Jack's nigh-unrecognizable appearance, including the loss of Jack's sword. In a flashback, Jack recalls his signature weapon falling down a pit as he looks in horror. Laughing, Scaramouche declares that Jack is no threat without his sword, and calls Aku on his mobile phone to make a report, but Jack destroys the phone with a thrown kunai. Satisfied with this turn of events, Scaramouche begins to fight Jack, first by playing a magical flute that forms a golem out of the city's rubble. Jack quickly discovers that Scaramouche can rebuild the golem easily by reanimating more rocks to replace any part he breaks off. Landing among a pile of rocks after destroying the golem, Jack is once again swept up in another hallucination, this time seeing the rocks around him as the children of the city, begging him for help. The mysterious rider, prevalent in his other visions, looks down on the scene. Jack pleads for their understanding, causing Scaramouche to think Jack has gone "beaucoup cuckoo". Coming back to reality with a rock to the face, Jack eventually destroys the flute, but Scaramouche reveals that his voice was the true source of his magic. The robot proves his point by scatting. This impromptu singing animates Scaramouche's sword to continue the fight against Jack. While Jack barely dodges the sword's attacks, Scaramouche brings out another blade which opens up like a tuning fork, demonstrating its ability to vibrate at a frequency powerful enough to shatter Jack's own knives. As Scaramouche fights Jack to a standstill, he gloats over his victory, but Jack throws his remaining sword at Scaramouche, still vibrating from clashing with the tuning fork sword. The sword explodes at the last second, severely damaging Scaramouche's vocal chord equivalent, leaving him unable to fight. Scaramouche admits defeat as Jack cleaves him in two with Scaramouche's first blade, after which Jack keeps the tuning fork sword for himself as he leaves.By the time Jack reaches the plume of smoke, he arrives at a ruined city, filled with rubble and the corpses of its dead citizens. Jack meets the robot assassin Scaramouche, who claims himself to be Aku's most favored assassin and remarks on Jack's nigh-unrecognizable appearance, including the loss of Jack's sword. In a flashback, Jack recalls his signature weapon falling down a pit as he looks in horror. Laughing, Scaramouche declares that Jack is no threat without his sword, and calls Aku on his mobile phone to make a report, but Jack destroys the phone with a thrown kunai. Satisfied with this turn of events, Scaramouche begins to fight Jack, first by playing a magical flute that forms a golem out of the city's rubble. Jack quickly discovers that Scaramouche can rebuild the golem easily by reanimating more rocks to replace any part he breaks off. Landing among a pile of rocks after destroying the golem, Jack is once again swept up in another hallucination, this time seeing the rocks around him as the children of the city, begging him for help. The mysterious rider, prevalent in his other visions, looks down on the scene. Jack pleads for their understanding, causing Scaramouche to think Jack has gone "beaucoup cuckoo". Coming back to reality with a rock to the face, Jack eventually destroys the flute, but Scaramouche reveals that his voice was the true source of his magic. The robot proves his point by scatting. This impromptu singing animates Scaramouche's sword to continue the fight against Jack. While Jack barely dodges the sword's attacks, Scaramouche brings out another blade which opens up like a tuning fork, demonstrating its ability to vibrate at a frequency powerful enough to shatter Jack's own knives. As Scaramouche fights Jack to a standstill, he gloats over his victory, but Jack throws his remaining sword at Scaramouche, still vibrating from clashing with the tuning fork sword. The sword explodes at the last second, severely damaging Scaramouche's vocal chord equivalent, leaving him unable to fight. Scaramouche admits defeat as Jack cleaves him in two with Scaramouche's first blade, after which Jack keeps the tuning fork sword for himself as he leaves. Notable Actions None so far Relationships Aku Scaramouche considers himself "Aku's most favorite assassin", even attempting to call him by phone. He sees him as his boss, and seems to be obedient to him. Trivia *Scaramouche was voiced by Tom Kenny, who is also the voice of Spongebob Squarepants and a number of other cartoon characters. Category:Characters Category:Player Characters Category:Neutral Evil Category:Robots Category:Male Category:Swordsmen Category:Warriors Category:Magicians Category:Samurai Jack Category:Psychopaths Category:MegaMugger Category:Newcomers Category:Assassins